Believe in the Cards!
by Jounouchi
Summary: Kaiba comes up with a decision that could help both his and Yugi's dillemma's. Warning: Character Bashing, Pointless, and Plotless. My attempt at humor, which probably isn't so funny. ^_~
1. The Not-So Fairy Tale Beginning

**Author's Notes:** Um...I don't know what to say about this. Except that it was inspired by my friend Eddy-licious and I dedicate it to him. I haven't seen the entire series of Yu-Gi-Oh, and was not even fortunate enough to see it Subtitled thus far. So, I've been watching it on the Kids WB, and only saw from about the episode with Bonz until the last one played this Saturday. But that doesn't mean I cannot write humor~! Humor that's probably not very funny anyway. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Yu-Gi-Oh. But, for the purposes of fanfic writing, and more specifically humor, there is a LOT of character bashing. This isn't serious. And go ahead...feel free to flame me. I'll laugh at your pitiful flames and draw my 'Petite Angel'...! (Joey in the background: What the heck is that thing?!) XD! Anyway...enjoy the insanity...and know that I can't write just a single-chapter fic...whether it's humor or not. ;___;. I'm bizarre. 

* * *

It was a typical day...in that place. The name escapes the author right now, however, for lack of anything better...she'd just call it the 'Digi-verse' or something. It could sort of be like the digital world, right? Since there was a whole bunch of creatures from card games and a kid who had hair that was bigger than him. So, yes...for now that would suffice. However, whatever the name be...you could bet that Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and that other kid were there. They had just escaped yet another threat on their lives, beat another Duel Monsters game, and were currently on their way to Pegasus's castle. 

At the entrance, was where they were met by Kaiba. And there, Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel, which after some guy yelled out randomly 'Yu-Gi-Oh' and he grew a few feet taller, he accepted. Tea of course, was still dwelling over the fact that something about him seemed different, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Though, that was because she was simply stupid. Nothing more complex about that. Even people like Joey could tell the difference. Well, okay...maybe he couldn't. But, he wasn't about to say anything out loud that would make him seem even dumber than Tea.

So, the intense match began. Joey and Tea were cheering Yugi on all the while, though Tristan was secretly pissed because he was supposed to be the cheerleader. But, he vowed to do what he did best...even better than those two. And so, he did have the most enthusiastic cheers. Cheers that would rival even the best cheerleaders! And...that other guy with the silver hair stood there with no purpose as always. Yugi was losing, but he always came back in the end, so they were simply waiting for that end, calling out for him to believe in the power of the cards (Tristan more than anyone).

Sadly, Kaiba didn't have anyone to cheer him on. He might have, after all...Bandit Keith was skulking around the shadows, watching the losers and their dumb card game. Yeah, they were playing for star chips, but he just beat up people for those chips, and now he had enough to get into the castle. But, those 'meddling kids' were sure to get theirs. And Bandit Keith watched on in violent glee, waiting for that moment. Either that, or he was waiting for the battle to be done so he could beat them up or something. After all, ALL cool-guys wearing bandana's and sunglasses, must have some sort of violent streak about them. Plus he was American. And as we all know, Americans are stupid and violent.

But, at any rate...yes...this fic needed some dialogue...so Joey clenched a fist, sliding one leg forward to emphasize his point and look all cool. He spoke in that fake New York accent, even though he was supposedly from Japan, but hey...you couldn't have it both ways. I mean, Bandit Keith would have to speak Japanese, and we know he's pretty stupid, "C'mon, Yug! You can do it! Just call on da power of da cards!"

"Yeah, that's right, Yugi!" Tristan followed up, not about to be left out.

Tea blinked, suddenly remembering what was going on. Maybe she wasn't stupid. Maybe she just had Attention Deficit Disorder. But at any rate, she cried out as well, "Yeah! You can do it, Yugi!"

"...." Said the other kid who was just there.

Kaiba smirked, his trench coat billowing out even if there wasn't any breeze. He withdrew a card from the deck, studying it before he grinned. Yes, he planned on assembling all three blue-eyes dragons together to defeat him, and this was just one of them, "I play this card...face down!" Because the author didn't understand the card game as of yet, but would just have him say that since it sounded good. Then, he raised his attention to the taller version of the kid before him. "You're move, Yugi..."

Yugi narrowed his eyes in determination, and then withdrew another card from the deck. A smirk creased his lips as he studied the attack power on it, "All right, Kaiba...I'll use this--"

Before he could even finish, Tea leaned forward, "Come on, Yugi! You can do it! Our friendship is stronger than anything in the world. You mustn't give up hope...because we'll always have our friendship! That friendship is what binds us together...blah, blah, etc..." She continued.

Joey sweatdropped, sparing a glance toward the steady cheerleader of the team, "Does she _always_ have t'go inta one'a'dose friendship monologues..."

"You know Tea. If she's not obsessing about how Yugi is two different people...it's about our friendship..." Tristan responded with a shrug.

"Yeah. I don't even like her very much. I don't know how she got roped into travelin' with us...let alone talk about our friendship all da time," The flaxen-haired boy scratched the side of his head.

"I don't know. But doesn't my hair look cool?"

"If I must say..." The silver-haired kid began.

Both Joey and Tristan blinked at the sudden interruption, peering at him, "Who the hell are you?"

He slouched somewhat, "I've been traveling with you guys for quite sometime. At the very least you could remember my name..."

"Uh...nope. Don't remember ya. How long've you been here?" Joey raised a brow.

"Don't you remember that duel...that we had...? When my millennium item..."

"YOU CAN DO IT, YUGI!" Apparently Tristan lost interest already, shouting out a cheer for the cooler and better-looking alter ego that stood up on the stand.

"You know..." Kaiba furrowed his brows, sparing a glance toward the group behind Yugi. "You're little cheerleaders are getting on my nerves."

"Tough luck, Kaiba! Because they're here to cheer me on...as they always do. And it's because of them that I win...!" 

Seto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Is that so...?" 

Thoughts of making Mokoba pose as a cheerleader crossed his mind. After all, the kid was annoying, whiny, and seemed to have a lot of spirit in him. Despite all those horrible qualities that the boy could possess, Seto still loved him deeply...as any respectable big brother should. He may not have been the best big brother, but at least his love for Mokoba would see him through the battle. And if anyone could love Mokoba, then they must have been really strong. Now that this was turning into a Tea monologue, the author moved on...because a few more cards were played. And pointless information about Kaiba getting the second blue-eyes in his deck happened.

So, Bandit Keith kept his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the fight behind tinted frames. A smirk curved on his lips, and he leaned against the wall, "Hmph. Can't wait to see those meddling kids pay for what they did. I would have gotten away with everything if it wasn't for them!" His brows furrowed. Well, that was a bit too Scooby Doo-ish for him, so he simply shut up and tried to look cool. And it worked too, because ya know...Bandit Keith was the coolest.

After some more cheering and cards lain face down or put into attack mode, Kaiba withdrew another card. Though, at that very moment, he glanced over toward Yugi...and was struck by a sudden thought. Maybe...just maybe...he didn't have to go through all this trouble after all. He paused for a moment, trying to decide what was best to do.

In the meantime, Joey and Tristan were all yelling out things like, 'You can do it, Yug!' All the normal things they did.

"Cream him!"

"Show him what you're made of!"

"Kick his butt...ya know you can! And ya can do it all cool-like too 'cause you're Yugi. Even though you're kinda a dork when you're not battlin'...but yeah! Go, Yug!"

"...and friendship is the thing that binds people forever! Yes...it's that friendship that will keep us all together until the end of time...nothing can beat us...because we have each other...!" Yes, Tea was STILL going on about that whole friendship thing.

"Oh, for crying out loud...would you be quiet for once? Do I have to put you in ANOTHER game...?" The silver-haired boy, who the author STILL didn't know his name, stated.

Joey blinked, and then grinned, "Hey...maybe yer not so bad after all...! Uh...what's yer name again...?"

"Well, it's--"

"Yugi..." Kaiba conveniently cut into the conversation, before he motioned him over. "Come here for a second."

"What are you up to, Kaiba?!" Yami Yugi glared at him suspiciously. "Whatever it is...I will not fall for your cheap tricks..."

"Because you have the power of friendship!" Tea grinned.

The duelist furrowed his brows, shaking his head, "No. Because I don't _trust_ him, Tea."

"Oh...um...I knew that..." She smiled weakly.

"No ya didn't. And if ya did, I'd be surprised. Man...are ya sure ya should be here in the Duelist Kingdom, Tea?" Joey spared a glance back toward her.

"I have every right to be here! Because I'm your friend..."

"Since when...?"

"Since...forever! We've always been bound by the power of our friendship..."

"She's here for moral support. Like me..." Tristan commented.

"Ah...I getcha..." But, then the green-jacketed boy glanced toward the platinum-haired one. "Then what's he here for?"

"I have no clue. I think he's just here..."

"Damn it! I'm here because I know more about Millennium items than you do!"

"Uh...I don't have a Millennium item..." Joey scratched the side of his head stupidly.

The silver-haired boy sighed, shaking his head slowly, "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"Now that the author of this fic has wasted precious time on conveying how stupid you all are, I promise, Yugi, that there are no tricks involved. Would _I_ trick you...what reasons would I have...?" Kaiba lifted his brows. Well, he had all the reason in the world, but he wasn't about to act like that. 

The opposing player eyed him for a moment, before he slowly approached him. That brought another question to mind. If Yami Yugi is so much taller than normal Yugi, then how come his clothes didn't rip all Incredible Hulk-like? They should have, but maybe the Millennium item was just nice enough to stretch the clothes out as well. But, moving back to the point...he stopped before the President of Kaiba corps, folding his arms across his chest.

"Now what...?" Yugi questioned impatiently.

"I..." Kaiba paused, but then suddenly reached forward, knocking the prism from around his neck.

Everyone gasped, all shocked and stuff. But, because Seto wasn't stupid like the rest of them, he watched Yugi shrink back down to normal-sized Yugi. For a moment he compared him with memories of Mokoba's height, and then reached downward, snatching up Yugi's wrist and tugging him away.

Midget Yugi stumbled along, blinking up in surprise, "W-what're you doing, Kaiba...?"

"I've come to the realization that fighting here is pointless. You're basically the same size as my little brother Mokoba and therefore, I've decided to make you my _new_ little brother. It certainly is much easier than getting into that castle and having to fight Pegasus, right?" Seto spared a glance toward him, dragging the young boy along against his will.

"Well...yeah...but I still have to save my grandpa..."

"Shut up. I can buy you a new grandpa, so he's not important either..."

"Oh. I...guess you're right. Um...big brother..."

"Good. Now shut up, don't talk to me, don't look at me, and just act cute like a little brother should..." Seto shoved him along, and both disappeared around the corner.

Joey, Tea, Tristan, and that other boy were all left dumbfounded by the turn of events, watching in absolute confusion with mouths agape. However, it was Joey who broke the stunned silence as he turned toward the rest of them.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"How should I know..." Tristan shrugged. "I never know anything. I just sit around and cheer for all you guys while you play your duel monsters games. I'm supposed to just sit here and act all cool all the time and just wait around until someone wins a battle! I'm sick of it! So sick of it!"

And at that point, Tristan ran off sobbing into Pegasus's castle. Joey looked after him with a sweatdrop, "If I woulda known it'd be dat easy, I wouldn'ta gone through all da trouble ta get these stupid star chips..."

"Someone should go after one of them..." The silver-haired kid stated again, which up until this moment still...the author did not know his name. But hopefully some nice reviewer out there would take pity on her and leave it behind in a review. Yes.

"Yeah...I'll go after Yug. I mean, he's more important right? His name's actually part of da title...and they yell out 'Yu-Gi-Oh' whenever he uses that...little thingie mabob there..." Joey wagged a finger in the direction of the fallen prism.

"Yes. Perhaps...I...should take the Millennium Item. I mean...I already have one..."

"No way! I should be da one ta get it! Yug's my best friend and all! We went ta this fast food joint once and all hung out and stuff! I had ta put up with MY reputation bein' ruined by dat short little dork..."

"I've suffered quite immensely having to travel with you all. And you STILL don't know who I am! It's not like I enjoyed being a part of your little group..."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, dat does it...!"

The two entered some sort of fist fight that was clouded out conveniently by dust...like how they do it on Looney Toons or something along those lines. Tea blinked, glancing toward them as she released a soft sigh. Her attention drifted toward the fighting arena, and she tilted her head a bit.

"Hey, where did Yugi go?" She blinked, but then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah...do you guys see how much the power of friendship can do for someone...? I mean, you two are bonding. And...everyone else is--"

The duo paused long enough to glare at her; Joey clutching onto the other's hair while that other was pulling at his face. Though, they both stated simultaneously, "Be quiet, Tea!"

And...all of the sudden, Bandit Keith came out from his hideout, because they were all busy at the moment and couldn't pay any attention to what he was doing, he bent down and picked up that Millennium Necklace, studying the prism eye closely, "Hmph...sorry guys. It's _mine_ now..."

Yes, and so the story left off...on a climactic moment. What was going to happen now? Was the fate of the Duelist Kingdom forever in jeopardy? Would Mokoba or Yugi's grandfather ever be freed from the evil clutches of Pegasus? Would this author ever find out enough about Yu-Gi-Oh to have some of her facts straight...? Only time would tell, folks. Only...time...would...tell...


	2. Don't Worry, Spell-check doesn't like Jo...

**Author's Notes:** Arigatou, minna! All those who reviewed...and gave me Bakura's name. I appreciate it. Even though I still haven't seen his kickass evil form, but I'm waiting patiently for the WB to repeat it. I know they will sometime...they repeat episodes like a broken record. Well, hope you enjoy the insanity. Oh, because I have to make myself clear it seems...these characters are...OOC! Don't expect them to be true to nature, since this is...after all...humor. For my own amusement...as well as Ed-Di-Oh's...who's computer broke. Poor, Eddy. But, I dedicate this chapter to him again. And to you all! Anyway, I'll shut up. Enjoy the strangeness.

* * *

Tristan raced down the hall of the castle, coming to a stop. He dried his eyes all melodramatically, dropping his gaze to the well-polished floor, "I bet Joey's not gonna come after me. He's probably too busy going after Yugi. His _new_ best friend..." His eyes narrowed bitterly, and he 'hmphed.' "If I was more important to the story, maybe I'd go and turn on the both of them and become Pegasus's little monkey boy or something..."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he collapsed against the wall halfheartedly, "Really...I got the short end of the stick. I've got no friends, a stupid dubbed voice that they changed halfway through the series, and they didn't even show the first season where I actually had some kind of point! This really stinks." Though, looking on the brighter side, he glanced upward. "At least my hair's not as weird as Yugi's..."

For the first moment since he got there, Tristan squinted, sweeping the hall with a glance. His hands deposited themselves in his pockets, and he stepped forward a bit. So, this was Pegasus's castle. It was a nice place, he supposed. Not as nice as Kaiba's cool house, but nice enough for a castle. He had never been in one before, so this was a new experience for him. Of course, how he got in, in the first place was beyond him. Stealthily (or about as stealthy as one could be with Tristan's height), he flattened himself against the wall, creeping along until he suddenly stopped short, hearing two voices around the corner. The youth peered over the side, looking toward two guards who seemed highly engrossed in a duel monsters game. Or...at least he had _thought_ it was a duel monsters game.

One of the suited-men peered over his cards for a long contemplative moment. The minutes stretched out, seeming like hours until he glanced up toward his opponent, "Do you have... ... ..." He paused, dealing with some internal struggle before he just blurted out. "A Kuribo!"

"Nope. Go fish."

"Ah, damn it! I was so sure you'd have one in your deck..." He grumbled, reaching forward to draw a card from the pile.

Tristan raised his brows, and then sucked in a breath...making yet another not-so-stealthy movement past them. Lucky for him, they were so engrossed in their game that they barely noticed. He really had no set direction, just felt like moving away from the group outside. That was...until he heard some more voices. This time, they came from a conveniently opened room. He crept over to the chamber, and peeked in quietly.

Sitting in there, was Pegasus...who had one leg crossed over the next and he was swishing his grape juice around in a glass (come on, what did YOU think it was that he's always drinking, huh?). He glanced toward his oh-so-sexy reflection in the liquid's contents, and his eyes raised toward the guard who was in there. A pout creased those lips.

"Yugi and the others _still_ haven't come here yet?" Pegasus sighed impatiently, whining his next words. "I'm growing rather bored...and I want someone to play with!"

"Master Pegasus...it seems...something...happened."

"What? Oh pooh, what happened now?"

"Well, uh...Yugi and Seto Kaiba walked off together without completing the duel..."

His eye widened, and then he narrowed it, "Damn! It's already happening!"

"W-what...sir?"

Pegasus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Never mind. Just get going. Make sure those two kids get here!"

"Yes, master Pegasus."

Tristan's eyes widened, and he ducked out of the way, watching the guard as he moved past. However, Pegasus's little magic eyeball there flashed, and his eye narrowed somewhat. He rose to his feet, stepping out the door...and when he saw the boy there, his features brightened, "Oh! It's you! That little boy that travels with Yugi! Come in, come in!"

Though, suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be the evil and menacing bad guy, and just cleared his throat, "I mean. What are you doing here?! Get in there right now!"

Tristan stumbled in through the door, and then sucked in a breath, deciding to do something meaningful, rather than just be a cheerleader, "Pegasus! Give Yugi his grandfather back right now!"

He paused, and then frowned, "Does it have to be _right_ now...? I thought maybe we could have a little game, you know? For fun...? Pretty please...?"

The boy blinked, "Uh...aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"Yes! But, I'm just...so...dreadfully lonely..." Pegasus sighed heavily, trailing into the center of the room where he melodramatically clutched his chest. "You see...it's not easy to be the evil, insane bad guy. The only people you have around are stuff-shirt guards who simply protect you and don't know how to play little card games. I set up this island...for the children. I wanted to play with the little children. I wasn't meant to be an evil bad guy..."

"Um...isn't it a little bit too early for you to be giving out your motives?"

"No! Shut up and sit down!" Pegasus shoved him in the direction of the chair, and then, like any good homemaker, he poured him a glass of grape juice. "Drink up...grape juice is very good for you."

"O-okay..." Tristan began to regret ever going in there.

"Now...as I was saying...it isn't easy to be the insane bad guy. This game craze...Duel Monsters swept the nation, and once I got my millennium item, no one wanted to play with me. Of course that's because I always won, but still! The children should have been more than willing, but nooo. So, in order to get someone around here...I have to set up this island...put up a lot of prize money and kidnap little children's family members. I wanted to draw them here...especially Yugi and Kaiba."

The brunet eyed his grape juice for a long while, before he looked up toward him quickly, "W-why...them...?"

"Because!" He slammed a fist down on the table emotionally. "Because from the very moment the fangirls saw Kaiba and Yugi, they decided to plague the universe with fanfics revolving around them! Oh yes, and that Joey kid too. They pair them together, many times...disregarding poor ME! After I worked so hard to be the evil bad guy. I mean, I have silver-hair...and normally that's a good thing. But NO! They have ANOTHER silver-haired guy in here...who just so happens to have an evil side to him too! And then they go and write fics about him too!" Pegasus just branched off into sobs. "It's not fair...it's not fair...!"

Tristan blinked a couple times, "Well...uh...you know, Pegasus. The show _is_ centered around Yugi..."

"I don't care! Aren't I evil enough...? I mean, come on...look at me!" He lifted his head, and then clutched the other's shirt with a rather desperate look. "I'm crazy...and beautiful...and evil! And insane!"

"Yes. Yes you are." Tristan prepared to run at some point.

"AND~! If it's yaoi they want...I can be the most yaoi-est person in the world! I mean...look at my hair! Or the way I cross my legs...!"

"...."

"Ahem. Anyway. So, I thought I could do something about all this fanfic craze..."

"What's...that...?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Pegasus straightened himself up, dusting his outfit off, "I lured Seto Kaiba and Yugi here in order to duel them both! You see...if I win, then the fangirls will see how utterly wonderful I am, and decide to write something about me!"

Tristan sweatdropped. He wished he had just stayed with the others.

"It's an ingenious plan, don't you agree?"

"Um...yes! Yes, it is," He smiled semi-confidentally, trying his best to be believable.

"Excellent! Now...would you like to read a comic? I've got several!" He gathered several of his magazines, closing his eyes happily. "My personal favorite is Wonder Woman. She's just so smart...and beautiful and talented..."

Tristan blinked, and then reached for one of the comics, only to have his hand smacked away. Pegasus reached forward to clutch the magazines tightly against his chest, "You go wash your hands before you get your dirty fingerprints all over them."

The boy sighed, shaking his head. Now it was really no secret why Pegasus had to set everyone up in order to have them duel with him.

***

Bandit Keith remained standing there, smirking all evil-like at his new conquest. Of course, to remind everyone what he did, he just stated again, "So what will you do...now that _I_ have _this_ Millennium item...!"

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Hey...give dat back ya thief!"

"Heh...you think that that's going to work? That I'm just going to say 'okay' and hand it on over...? You got a lot to learn about stereotypical bad-guys with sunglasses and bad hair..."

Tea glanced between them, and shook her head to Joey as he tensed up, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Joey, please. Don't fight! That's not what the heart of the cards would want you to do. Along with our friendship. You shouldn't fight with anyone. Fighting isn't the answer. And so, I'll take care of it..."

"Uh...okay, Tea..." He decided to give in rather than hear one of her friendship monologues. Unless of course that _was_ her plan. To just friendship monologue him to death. Oh god, he certainly hoped not.

The girl smiled, and then turned back toward the bad guy, narrowing her eyes in determination, "I'll duel you for them...!"

Behind her, both Joey and Bakura (thank you all! ^_^) did the classic anime collapse. The flaxen-haired duelist was the first up to his feet, "Tea, are you crazy?! With things like dat Little Petite Angel or whatever, ya've got no hope ta win! And Yugi's just gonna wind up losing his puzzle dere."

"I can duel, Joey...because I believe in the heart of the cards...!"

"Da heart of da cards sure didn't help Yugi out against Kaiba," He sweatdropped.

Bakura sighed. Well, once again, it was clear that he would have to be the brains of the group. And the fact that Keith hadn't run away by that point when he had ample opportunity thus proved that he was an idiot as well. There were several of them flocking around the Duelist Kingdom, weren't there? But, at least Joey was cool. He should have gone off with Yami Yugi, Kaiba, and Mai to get his own show or something. But, for now, the silver-haired boy, stepped up to Bandit Keith.

"Um...excuse me...?"

"Yeah, what d'ya want?" Keith narrowed his eyes, and although you couldn't see him do so, you just knew by the cool way his brows furrowed.

"You should really look behind you..." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Huh? Eh! I'm not as stupid as you think...!" The American puffed his chest up proudly.

"No. Really. I'm not lying. You should look behind you..."

"Hm...?" He looked toward the silver-haired boy suspiciously for a moment, again applying the same principle above with the sunglasses thing, and then glanced over his shoulder. Thus, proving beyond a doubt that us Americans were indeed rather dumb.

Bakura reached forward to pluck the Millennium Item from his grasp, replacing it with a candy necklace, and then stepped back, glancing back toward the others, "Well...we really must find Yugi now."

"What about Tristan...?" Tea blinked, glancing toward the others.

"Well, Yugi's more important, ya know. Da star of da show always is..." Joey nodded firmly. "I mean, ya saw in that flashback there how I suddenly became Yugi's best friend...even though I knew Tristan much longer and stuff. Of course, they had to show it in a flashback since dey completely neglected ta pick up da first season of da show, and derefore think dat dey could fill us in on what happened through poorly constructed flashbacks..."

"Yes..." Bakura sighed heavily. "They even wiped me completely out of the song, and I'm sure they wouldn't show me if they didn't absolutely _have_ to."

"Uh yeah...who are you again?"

The silver-haired boy's eyebrow twitched slightly, and he glanced toward Keith who was still preoccupied with looking for that thing over his shoulder, "Well, we really should go look for Yugi then."

Joey nodded, but for once had an absolutely brilliant idea, "Hey, Tea...why don'tcha go look in da castle for Tristan...?" He grinned to himself. Yes, he could get rid of two birds with one stone...after all, he never meant for them to come along to the Duelist Kingdom in the first place! They just took it upon themselves to follow along.

"Huh...? But isn't it a little dangerous...?"

"Nah. Not for da..._power of friendship_, right?"

"Oh! Yes! That's right! The power of friendship will see me through this!" She nodded firmly, and then grinned. "Okay! I'll go get him...you can count on me, Joey!"

"All right! Go get 'im, Tea!"

The girl closed her eyes happily, and then rushed toward the entrance, glancing back at him one last time. Joey smirked, giving her a thumbs-up, and watched as she disappeared. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, "Thank god! Okay, let's go...um...kid...!"

Bakura ignored him, just heading down the path with Joey tagging along. Bandit Keith, however, still stood there, scratching the back of his head, "What am I s'posed to be seeing here anyway...?"

***

Kaiba dragged Yugi down to the docks, staring across the water absently. His trenchcoat swayed about in a hidden breeze, as it often did...but that was only for dramatic effect to make him look even cooler. He reached within his inside pocket, searching around for the cellphone, after all, he was the president of Kaiba corps, right? So, important, rich kids had to have a cellphone. Even if they weren't rich, they have one anyway...at least that's how things work on tv.

Yugi paused, glancing toward his new 'brother' and he listened as he ordered up a boat to pick them up just like any rich, president could on a whim, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, innocent lives are at stake..."

Seto finished his phone conversation, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Yes, you did. But, still, Kaiba, this might not be the best solution..."

"You are still talking to me..."

"Yes, but, Kaiba...won't you listen to me?"

"I...told you NOT to talk to me..."

Yugi sighed heavily, shaking his head somewhat. Though, he blinked, "My Millennium puzzle!"

"Why...are you still talking...?" Seto spared a glance toward the boy, who probably more or less came up to his knee if you didn't count his hair.

"I'm not talking _to_ you...I'm talking to myself!"

"I won't repeat myself again. _No_ talking."

The duelist frowned, glancing off toward the water as he just fell silent. Surprisingly enough, Kaiba began to talk to him once again.

"So, I think when I buy your new grandpa...he'll be a lot taller than your old one. I swear, if that's how tall you're going to be when you get older, we're going to have to buy you some growth-hormones. And he won't wear a stupid bandana either..."

"Kaiba, what about Mokoba...?"

"Are you talking again? What did I tell you about that?"

"Kaiba! Answer me! What about those innocent people there in Pegasus's castle! Don't you even care about them?!"

"Not in particular. I'm the cold-hearted, unfeeling villain, remember? I mean, true...some fangirls think that you and me'd be a great pairing...but come on! You're way too short for me...and besides...Mai's more my type."

"But, you two don't even have any scenes together. At least I don't think you do. Maybe they erased them completely like they did the entire first season..." Yugi scratched his head in confusion.

"Whatever. I don't want you talking to me anymore. And you better not touch my stuff either...otherwise I'll have Pegasus make you into a card..."

Yugi blinked, "A card...? Mokoba's a card now?"

"...What did I just say?"

"Does he have actual attack power? Can he be played?"

"How the hell should I know? And why are you asking me stupid questions! Agh...Yugi! Can't you get it through your head? I. Don't. Like. You. Do I have to spell it out for you...?"

"Then why are you making me your new brother?"

"Because you're tall enough to be it!" Seto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No one else seems to care about my height."

"No one else notices. They're all idiots."

"Hey, that's my friends you're talking about!"

"I thought...we established this whole...no-talking-to-me thing. Why are you still talking to me?"

The young boy sighed. This was hopeless. He certainly hoped his friends just-so-happened to come to the rescue and get him away from this, since he didn't know how anyone could stand to be Kaiba's little brother. Mokoba seemed more than willing to do so, but he was probably just an idiot and didn't know better. Oh well, Yugi hoped more than anything that the new grandpa that Kaiba was buying for him wouldn't collapse after playing a card game or get kidnapped by Pegasus like the last one did. By the way, he wondered how that happened. After all, they certainly didn't _show_ it happening. Of course there were a lot of things they didn't show. For one, the entire first season!

Ah well, Yugi just glanced up at his new big brother, and then off toward the distance. Well, whatever happened...he was prepared to take it on naturally! Because, he was the star and all! Even though without his millennium item, he was just another random dork, but he would get it back! Yes, he had to! And those eyes narrowed somewhat in resolve.


	3. I don't know what to name this chapter.....

**Author's Notes: **So, another installment in the Believe in the Cards! saga. Ahh, how do you live without it?! Heh, erm...don't know where that came from. Anyway, Pegasus rocks. Watching this Saturday, when he was playing against Kaiba with those toon cards, well...I found my new role-model. I want to be just like Pegasus! Yay! I want to own a...a...business...and take over other people's businesses even if those businesses don't have anything they specialize in. (What the hell does Kaiba Corps do?! ARGH!) Anyway, yeah. That's my rant. Ed-Di-Oh hates me. He tried to take over my kingdom and steal it away from me...but that's okay, because I'll still dedicate this chapter to him since I don't have anyone better to dedicate it to. Hope you all enjoy the insanity! It still really has no plot, and I doubt it'll get one by the end...but eh, who cares? It's humor. ^_^;

* * *

_I don't know how I got myself into this. I could be somewhere else...doing SOMETHING else. Why, oh why did I have to come to the Duelist Kingdom...?_ Tristan peered at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, flinching as Pegasus's voice rose up from outside the door.

"Yoohoo...Triiiistan...?" He began in a singsong voice. "Surely you must be done in there. Come on out! Please? Oh, pretty please...?"

The youth sweatdropped. There was no fighting it. He _had_ to go out there. Thankfully it was only him and Pegasus, and no one would be around to laugh at him. At least Yugi didn't have to worry about going up against a nut case like him, if he was smart about what he did. Slowly, his hand inched along the door frame, pushing it open as he stepped out laggardly. Tristan came to a complete halt, shrinking down in posture as though he could disappear somewhere into oblivion. Gee, the shadow realm seemed really nice right about then. Fending off creepy monsters and other scaries was like a tea party in comparison to 'hanging out' with Pegasus.

The creator of Duel Monsters closed his eye happily, clasping his hands before his face, "Don't you just look so adorable!"

Tristan stood there...in an ugly red suit that was the exact copy of the other's. His shoulders slumped, "I feel stupid."

Smack. Pegasus's hand whisked across the side of his head, "No you don't! You look absolutely adorable. You could be like my twin! Or my junior president, hm? That sounds like so much fun, doesn't it?"

"No. No not really."

Smack!

"Ow! I mean...uh...yeah. Sure. Fun," Tristan lied. It was quite obvious that he was lying, though Pegasus pretended not to notice.

"Great! Now I can show you all the rare monsters I stacked my deck up with..." The supposedly evil genius trotted on over toward the table, sitting on one of the seats and crossing one leg over the other. He patted the one next to him invitingly. "After all. I _made_ the game, so it only makes sense I have all the best cards! Oh ho ho, I tell you even if I didn't have my all-seeing eye, I would be able to win against Yugi Mudou..."

"Mu_tou_."

"Excuse me?"

"His name's Yugi MuTOU. Not Yugi MuDOU."

"Are you questioning me...? The insane, silver-haired bishounen of the show...?"

"I thought...that there was that other kid. I don't remember his name, but uh...he's got silver hair, and he's insane...sometimes. Plus, a lot younger than you..."

A vein popped out on the side of Pegasus's head...or rather just where that hair parted and it could be seen. Normally it appeared on the other side, but you had to make an exception with Pegasus, "Are you calling me..._old_?!" He regarded him like he had said the most terrible thing in the world. It probably WAS the most terrible thing to Pegasus.

"Uh...er...um...of course not!"

"Good," He smiled pleasantly. "Well come on..." Barely containing a grin of delight, he added in. "Pegasus Jr."

"I am not..." _Ugh, better appease him. This is why I prefer not having a purpose. Then you don't have to deal with weirdo's like Pegasus..._ Tristan inched forward, sinking onto the chair beside him with a soft sigh.

"I know you're going to be so excited about my cards..." Which the author conveniently left out what they were, since she of course didn't know. Plus, it just leaves it a mystery to all you cool Yu-Gi-Oh fans or something. 

Tristan only gave him half of his attention, sinking into thought, _Yugi needs to rescue his grandpa from the Shadow Realm. That means he'll have to come here eventually. I know he will. Yugi always does what's right. I just hope he'll swing by to rescue me on his way..._

Tea crept into the castle, wearing her tacky little pink outfit, and sneaking around in a not-so-hidden manner. She could probably get caught, and chances are she would, but that's okay because she had the power of friendship on her side. The heart of the cards guided her, and with that...no harm could come to her! Yes, she would forever be protected by the heart of the cards. And~! Oh, er...ahem. Sorry. Anyway, the girl moved along, glancing around thoughtfully.

"I wonder where Tristan is..." A fingertip came to her bottom lip, tapping it lightly in thought. "Maybe if I yelled his name really loud, he'd come running!"

Smiling at her incredibly ingenious idea, she prepared to do just that...only to pause and glance down toward the deck of cards in her pocket. No, letting the heart of the cards guide her was a much better idea. You see...Tea was an incredibly stupid girl. She never had an intelligent idea. Heck! She didn't even go to the same school Yugi and the others went to. After all, her uniform was frilly and pink...and theirs was blue. You'd think that the teachers would notice, but no. That just goes to show you that no one pays attention to their students in class, and that teachers are even dumber than the students. No one seems to think it's bizarre that Tea's the only girl in an all-boy's school (even if there were a few girls in the class...they were just extra's!). No one confiscated their cards because you know damn well they could put out an eye or something, especially with people like Tea playing them. And most of all, no one noticed that Yugi is the height of a six year old and probably the age of one as well. But that was okay...because somehow or another, the show was addicting anyway regardless of their intelligence factor.

So, the heart of the cards led Tea...to a dead end. She paused, and frowned, placing a hand against the wall to confirm it was just that...a dead end, "Hm...I just wasn't believing hard enough. I have to not only put my belief in the heart of the cards, but the power of friendship! Those two things will be unstoppable! All right...here I go! Tristan...you can count on me! I'll get to you! The power of friendship bonds us together! I wrote on your hand with mascara...and made a stupid happy face just to show our power of friendship! Never stop believing in the power of friendship! And the heart of the cards...we've gone this far through here, and we're not going to turn back now! The heart of the cards will guide us! The power of friendship will--"

"Uh, miss?"

Tea blinked, turning around to see that about five guards had gathered there while she was trying to do one of her friendship monologues. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head, "Uh...hi! You wouldn't be interested in hearing about the heart of the cards, would you? It's Yugi's secret strategy?"

The men glanced between themselves with a blink, stating comments such as, 'Yugi Mutou? The one who defeated Seto Kaiba? His secret strategy? You know it?'

"Uh huh! His secret strategy is a big secret for me and all his friends to know! So, do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Please!"

Tea grinned. All right! She had roped people into hearing about the heart of the cards! This was so great! And so she began to talk...which for the sake of saving the readers from incessant Tea rambling...there was a conveniently placed scene-switch!

***

Bakura and Joey walked along aimlessly, trying to find clues as to where Yugi could have been taken, passing by the same landscape over and over as often happened in cliché cartoons. The silver-haired youth brought his hands downward to surround that Millennium Ring, glancing over it before his brows set together. Joey paused beside him, blinking a couple times.

"What're ya doin'...?"

"Well, I had the thought that maybe if I used my Millennium Ring to locate Yugi's item, we could find him," He closed his eyes with weak happiness.

"Dat's a great idea! Why don't we do dat, huh? Dat way, we could find 'im quicker, and give 'im back his puzzle."

Bakura sweatdropped. How stupid could Joey be? He really ran a close second to Tea. But, alas. At least Joey was dumb in that cool kind of way, so he responded, "Simply because we have the Millennium Puzzle with us." He held it up to display.

"Oh...right! I knew dat!" He didn't really, but he was going to pretend like he did. "So, uh...what d'we do now? And why d'you get ta keep dat puzzle? You got two of 'em..."

The platinum-haired boy closed his fingers around it possessively, drawing it back, "I'm afraid you will lose it accidentally on the way."

"I would not. I'm not _dat_ stupid."

"Oh no? Then can you tell me what my name is...? After all, we've been classmates ever since we were children or at least since the first season, you should at least know..."

Joey blinked, scratching the side of his head, before he laughed out loud, "Ha! Ya thought _I_ was stupid, yer the one who forgot his name!"

Bakura sweatdropped once again, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Never. Mind. Then."

"Heeh...of course!"

They walked along quietly, still glancing around for any clues that might just magically pop up in their way. Maybe...a piece of Yugi's hair, maybe a thread from Kaiba's billowing trench coat, or a blue paw print...wait a second. Wrong show. But, no...none of those things showed up there. And little did those two know as they moved along peacefully, that they were being followed. Stalking them in the shadows was none other than...Bandit Keith! His eyes narrowed behind those sunglasses, and he parted the shrub's branches so he could watch the two.

"Look at them...thinking they're all good and cool. I'll show them a thing or two..." Keith lowered his hand into a bag of some sort, revealing several products that went by the name...'Acme.' A smirk crossed his lips. "You don't grow up watching American Cartoons and not learnin' nothing. Plus...I got a gang...and I'm much cooler..."

Of course, he beat up his gang and stole their star chips, but he was sure that they would still be his 'gang' because...let's face it, he thought he was really cool. But, what he didn't seem to recall was that those Acme items, which were stolen from the toon-aholic Pegasus, had a tendency to backfire on the one pursuing the main heroes...no matter how annoying they happened to be. Even though everyone always seemed to root for Sylvester, it was Tweety who won...and the same with the Road Runner, Bugs Bunny, etc. Their counterparts always lost, but it was the zany antics that just kept everyone watching. Especially Pegasus.

But, for now, Bandit Keith grinned somewhat to himself, "All right, boys...this time things're gonna change. This time, I'll get you for sure...muahahahaha." He coughed and cleared his throat, stopping the maniacal laugh so that he could follow them.

***

Kaiba spared a glance toward his watch, furrowing his brows somewhat, "They're late."

Yugi didn't say anything, because he always seemed to get into trouble every time he opened his mouth. He just sat on the pier ledge, dangling his short legs over the side...watching the laces that dripped over those sneakers. The wind ruffled his multicolored hair, but that wind was what Kaiba was sure to catch with his trench coat...making it billow out even more than it naturally did. The shorter of the two spared a glance at his 'big brother,' before he looked upward in time to see the seagulls circle overhead. What was life going to have in store for him now that he was...Yugi Kaiba?

Ugh, that didn't even sound right. Yugi Kaiba...it was awful. But, what could he do? Seto was...taller than him. Maybe he could duel him to be free or something, but without Exodia, all hope was lost. Stupid...bug boy. If he was taller, he would have beat him up. Well, he could have been taller, but back then the heart of the cards guided him to be nice and peaceful. So even his alter ego couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey look! It's Seto Kaiba...the Duel Monster's champion!" Someone called out from behind them.

Both Yugi and Kaiba turned to glance in that direction, seeing a band of misfit toys...er...misfit guys more like it. The adopted Kaiba's eyes widened as he recognized them, and he shot upright, "Kaiba! Kaiba!"

"_Niisama_. If you talk to me, even though I told you not to...you're to refer to me as that!"

"But...er...Niisama...we don't speak Japanese. I mean, we should, but this is the DUBBED version."

"Oh. Right. Well, then call me big brother. That's what Mokoba calls me. Even though no one ever refers to anyone as 'big brother' normally, but hey...they gotta match it up to their lips, I guess..." He shrugged, and then shifted a cold glare back in the other's direction. "Yes, I am Seto Kaiba. What of it?"

"And is that...Yugi Mutou with you...?" One of them peered at the boy.

"Yugi _Kaiba_...my NEW little brother."

"Oh. Then must not have been who I thought. Okay then. Sorry to bug ya..." They started to walk off.

But, Yugi shook his head in protest, "Kaiba! That's Bandit Keith's gang! They kidnapped Joey and forced him to duel with them!"

"Huh? Why should I care? I don't like Joey. And aren't you forgetting what I just told you...?" Seto's brows raised upward.

The trio paused at that, turning back to face them again, "It IS Yugi Mutou!"

Though, it wasn't a moment later that they began to cry, hugging each other for support. The other two were nameless, but Bonz was there in the middle of this group hug, and he was the one who began to speak, "It's because of you that Bandit Keith left us...he was like...like...a father to me!"

"Yeah..." The one with the Australian accent added, swiping away a tear. "He went an' stole our bloody star chips, and took off like the wind..."

"Off to da castle...leavin' us behind..." The last henchman added, before breaking into a violent bawl with the rest of them.

Yugi blinked a couple times and sweatdropped, "Well...I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. But, why were you looking for me...?"

"Not just you..." Bonz looked up finally. "Your friends too."

The others nodded, before one spoke up, "We're gonna kick your ass, mate!"

His eyes widened, and he backed up slightly as they approached. Finally, all three yelled out to get him, and they piled on top of the boy, pummeling him variously. Kaiba blinked, sparing a glance toward the group, before he just went forward on the dock, peering over the side.

"Damn it, what's taking them so long?"

"Ow! Hey! Stop! Ouch! Kaiba! Big brother!! Help me!" Yugi managed to emerge from between the taller guy's legs, holding out a hand desperately. It was just a benefit of being short. He crawled through the group, clutching onto Seto's leg. "Please?"

"Stop whining, and go deal with it yourself. You know, I never had a big brother to protect me when I was growing up. I always had to protect Mokoba. He was always whining and complaining, but I needed something to make me somewhat of a good guy, so I had to love him. It's no wonder why he never got adopted really..." Kaiba paused thoughtfully, but then he nudged the other off his good pants, giving him a shove back into the fight.

The bigger guys dragged him off, and Bonz commenced beating on him, since they were about the same height give or take if one counted the hair. Meanwhile, Kaiba simply watched, shaking his head with a somewhat proud smile. A Kaiba just wasn't a Kaiba without getting into a first fight. Maybe Yugi would be a good little brother after all. Well, regardless, he was well-known, and it would gain him more popularity, so it'd be good in the end. But, maybe...just maybe...if Yugi was beat up too much, Seto would step in. Though, it was highly doubtful that he would be, because he had the heart of the cards on his side or something; Kaiba never listened to the rambling of that Tea girl.

Yeah, and that made a chapter of sufficient length, so this was where it would end until the next time.


End file.
